General Beckman vs Team Intersect
by ChuckDawg61
Summary: A season 3 rant that begins right after the Beard. Not Fluffy!


_**There are a lot of things about season 3 I didn't like and this is one of them. There's no better way to take your frustrations out than with words. Well there probably is, but I'm sure it would be illegal.**_

_**This is an idea I've had since the end of episode 3.09. It's what General Beckman probably should have done after Castle was almost destroyed with Chuck inside it.**_

_**I don't own Chuck or anything in this story.**_

General Beckman vs. Team Intersect

Washington D.C

March 22, 2010

10:30 p.m.

General Beckman had just finished reading the final report on the investigation she had ordered on Team Intersect. It had been two weeks since one Special Agent Daniel Shaw was going to blow up Castle with the nations most important piece of intelligence still inside, Agent Charles Bartowski, the human intersect. She knew what she had to do and it would be done immediately. She picked up the phone and called her assistant.

"I'm traveling to Burbank in the morning I want to be wheels up at 0600 hours. And get Agent Winston in LA on the phone for me right away."

Echo Park, CA

March 23, 2010

2:00 a.m.

Two black vans pulled up outside the apartment complex of Chuck Bartowski and Morgan Grimes. The eight man team was dressed in solid black, their faces covered by black hoods. They temporarily disable the perimeter alarms and audio and video links to John Casey's apartment and hook up a video loop. Four of the men entered thru the Morgan door into Chuck's room and the other entered through the front door and proceeded to Morgan's room. Neither man felt the prick in their neck from the tranquilizer darts. Chuck and Morgan were bound, gagged and carried out to the vans. The perimeter alarms and audio and video feeds were reset. Both vans speed off into the darkness with both targets secured.

Somewhere in the air between Washington D.C. and Burbank, California

March 23, 2010

6:00 a.m. PST

General Beckman was livid. No livid didn't even describe the intensity of her anger as she re-read each mission report. They all failed miserably and what she had to do she wanted to do in person. But she was more angry at herself for ignoring the signs, the reports, the video feeds. She was angry because she had let it go on to long, but the main source of her anger was because she let him down.

Castle

March 23, 2010

8:30 a.m. PST

"Have any of you seen Bartowski this morning?" asked Shaw.

"The moron's probably sleeping late. His watch still has him at his apartment," replied Casey.

"Look guy's he's really been working late with both jobs, missions and reading all the intelligence dallies. He didn't leave Castle until 1:00 a.m. this morning," said Sarah.

"I don't give a shit," said Shaw, "I need him for a mission today. He needs to suck it up Walker if he wants to be a spy."

"You remember what happened last time when he couldn't flash because of everything he was going thru. If you push him too hard it'll happen again."

"We'll if he can't cut it he needs to be put in a bunker then," said Shaw.

Sarah and Casey turned to look at him. Sarah walked over and slapped him as hard as she could. "If I ever hear you talk like that again I'll kill you myself."

Shaw rubbed the side of his face and grinned. "You should have come over last night Walker and I could've worked that anger right out of you."

"You think awful highly of yourself Shaw," she said.

Shaw grinned. "You haven't complained yet … Sam."

Just as she was about hit him, the video screen lit up revealing General Beckman.

"Agent Shaw!," she spat.

"Yes General."

"Gather your team together for a meeting. I'll be there in 30 minutes." And the screen went blank.

"Did she say she'll be here in 30 minutes?" asked Casey looking wide eyed.

"Oh shit she's coming here. Let's get this place cleaned up," said Shaw.

"Sarah, try to get a hold of Bartowski. If he's not here when the General arrives, he may get thrown in a bunker," said Casey.

"I can't get a hold of him Casey," she said.

Casey selected the video to Chuck's room. "He's not in bed and he doesn't have his watch on. Fucking moron," said Casey.

"Casey," Sarah hissed. "He may be in the bathroom."

"Nope, not their either," he said.

"You have a camera in his bathroom? You know that's forbidden," said Sarah.

"Orders," he said as he turned his head to look at Shaw.

"You ordered Casey to put cameras in Chuck's bathroom?" asked Sarah.

Shaw just shrugged.

The doors to the Castle opened and a group of large men in black suites came down the stairs.

"All clear" one of the agents said.

General Beckman walked down the stairs and went over to the conference table. The three agents stood on the other side and five of Beckman's escorts stood back behind Shaw, Sarah and Casey.

"Good morning General. We weren't expecting you this morning," said Shaw.

"I'm sure you weren't," she replied.

"Agent Bartowski isn't here yet ma'am," said Shaw.

"And where is he Agent?" she asked.

"He should be on his way in ma'am."

"Let's see what his tracker shows," she said.

Casey was about to bring the information up on the screen when Beckman said "Stand down Colonel."

One of Beckman's escorts pulled up the tracker and the video surveillance of Chuck's apartment.

"So he's on his way here huh Agent?"

"I don't know ma'am," said Shaw.

"Colonel what did your surveillance show when you reviewed it this morning?"

"Nothing ma'am. Everything was normal all night. The asset came in at 0100 hours and went to bed" said Casey.

"He's an Agent now Colonel. If you say asset one more time, I'm going to be calling you lieutenant!"

"Yes ma'am," said Casey.

"And why the hell is he getting home at 0100 hours?"

"He had a lot of intelligence dallies to review ma'am," replied Shaw.

"And this is the time he normally comes home from work?"

"Yes ma'am, more or less," replied Shaw.

"Well it doesn't matter now," said Beckman.

"Excuse me General? Did you say it doesn't matter? Where is he? General where is Chu… Agent Bartowski?" asked Sarah.

"Well since one of you is concerned enough to ask I'll tell you," she said and then turned to look at each agent before she spoke.

"Agent Bartowski is no longer your concern. I sent a team in early this morning and extracted him and Mr. Grimes. Right now they're on their way to a secure bunker location."

Shaw looked surprised, Casey mumbled something to the effect of the moron screwed up and Sarah fainted.

"Wake her up," ordered Beckman.

"Why don't you help your partner up Agent Shaw? You said you were willing to work out her anger issues this morning," said Beckman.

Shaw was surprised Beckman had heard their conversation this morning.

Sarah was back on her feet at the table. She couldn't believe Chuck was taken to a bunker. She'd never see him again.

"Yes I know everything people. Do you think the work place for the most important piece of intelligence isn't bugged with audio and video surveillance? Effective immediately, Operation Bartowski is over and each of you are being reassigned immediately. When you leave, you will be escorted directly to the airport and Castle will be destroyed today. Your personal affects will be shipped to you."

All three agents were in a daze and couldn't believe this was happening.

"Ever since Agent Bartowski downloaded the new intersect, his training plan has been a clusterfuck and it got even worst when you got here Shaw.

"Special Agent Daniel Shaw, you are hereby under arrest for the attempted murder of Agent Bartowski and the attempted destruction of government intelligence and government property. On March 8, 2010 you were going to blow up Castle with Agent Bartowski, the only intersect, inside it. You will no long be an agent for the CIA. Surrender your badge and gun.

"But general I was trying to keep the Ring agents from sending out the information that was stored here," said Shaw pleading his case.

"Have any of you read the complete operation manual on this place Mr. Shaw? I didn't think so. Agent Bartowski has and when he found out Castle had been breached, he called me and I had satellites set up to intercept all incoming and outgoing data transfers and communication. Agent Bartowski knew that could be done and yet you wanted to blow this place up with him in it."

Shaw was pissed as he laid his gun and badge on the table. One of Beckman's agents grabbed his arms and handcuffed him.

"Mr. Shaw, ever since you took over this project it has been a failure. You pulled your gun on your own partners who were attempting to assist Agent Bartowski, you sent him on a mission on a plane alone with two Ring agents where he was poisoned, you nearly killed yourself and Agent Walker playing around with the mask you couldn't even steal, and you nearly got Agent Walker killed by an assassin. We also discovered your whole plan was to use Agent Bartowski and this team to avenge your wife's death."

Sarah turned to look at Shaw as he smirked, realizing everything the General said made perfect sense.

"Colonel Casey, you've been with Bartowski the entire time he's been the intersect and yet you still showed the man no respect. You called him a moron, an idiot, numb nuts and other things in front of fellow agents. What do you think that does to a person Colonel? Almost everything you told him was negative. You offered no words of encouragement for the young Agent. You bugged every room in his apartment and every vehicle he drove. Do you know what's funny Colonel, Agent Bartowski respected and admired you even though you treated him like a piece of shit. You failed him Colonel. You failed me and you failed your country. You people failed to understand that Operation Bartowski was a top level, high visibility project, but the worst is you failed the man that was trying to make it work and from what it appears, he was doing it by himself with no help from any of you."

"No he never complained to me. That's not his way and you know it. No matter the obstacle he tried to get the job done. Colonel Casey, you will be reassigned to be the commanding officer of a high school ROTC program and Colonel if I hear of one problem, just one, I'll slap you in irons. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," replied Casey glad he wasn't under arrest.

"Agent Walker, I think I'm disappointed in you the most. You have been taking your anger out on Bartowski ever since he decided to not to go on the run with you in Prague. You've know the man almost three years and you know he always does the right thing. So why were you surprised when he decided to become a spy, to serve his country and help people? What I don't understand agent is that you wanted to run away with Agent Bartowski, but when he asked you at his sister's wedding to go away with him you said no, you were going with Bryce. What is the man to think? I'll tell you what he told me. He thought you wanted to run away with him only because he was someone you trusted but didn't love. He was convinced you still loved Bryce and that's why you were staying in the first place. That's why he didn't go with you agent. He thought you were mourning Bryce's death and needed someone to comfort you. He was convinced you would leave him later because he was not the type of man you could love. Looks like he was right."

"During the mission to retrieve the briefcase where he almost died, he decided to tell you how he felt. So in what I'm sure he thought was a dying declaration, he tells you his real feelings for you. You've seen the video agent, and yet you still treat him like shit."

"You then rub salt in his wounds by shacking up with Shaw here so he could see it every day. I bet you enjoyed that didn't you? When he comes to you because he can't flash you tell him he can talk to you and Shaw together. How fucking stupid is that? Did you really think he was going to talk to the woman he loves and her boyfriend about his emotions? You were the program manager here and did you offer to get him counseling? Someone from the agency to talk to? No. You wanted him to keep suffering for his decision to become a spy and not run away with you."

"I don't know how he managed to come to work every day. Well you can all be happy because now he's in a bunker and has lost his freedom. Agent Walker, you will be reassigned immediately to a desk job at Langley as a analyst reading reports and making sure they're filed away properly. But at least you two still have your freedom. Take them away and destroy this god damn place."

All three agents were lead out of Castle.

March 23, 2010

Undisclosed Bunker

Chuck Bartowski woke up with a pain in his neck and feeling a little groggy. He recognized the familiar symptoms as being those from a tranquilizer dart. He rolled over and saw the familiar shape of his best friend.

Still shaky, he gets up and to check on him.

"Morgan…..psssst. Morgan."

"mmmh…..Chuck? Did I over sleep? Why are you in my room?"

"We're not in our apartment Morgan. I think we've been kidnapped."

"Yeah right. A little spy humor. Nice Chuck."

"No buddy. Look around."

Morgan sits up and rubs his eyes. "Where are we Chuck? How did we get here?"

"I think we were tranqed and then taken and brought here."

"But where's here?"

"I don't know little buddy."

They both turn and look as the door to their room opens. Two very large men come in.

"Gentlemen please come with us."

"Oh Chuck I can't take torture man."

"It'll be ok buddy."

"Where are we going?" asked Chuck.

"General Beckman wants to see you."

Chuck and Morgan just look at each other and exchanged "Oh shit" looks.

They are lead to a conference room not far from their room and see General Beckman waiting for them.

"Good afternoon Agent Bartowski and Mr. Grimes," said Beckman.

"General, where are we?" asked Chuck.

"An undisclosed bunker."

Chuck's face dropped as he realized what she said.

"I guess I really failed this time General."

"On the contrary agent, you didn't fail, your team failed you."

General Beckman described everything that happened at Castle that morning except where the agents were reassigned to.

"So Shaw's been arrested and Sarah and Casey have been reassigned. I'm sure they're happy they don't have to baby sit the nerd anymore," said Chuck.

"Agent Bartowski, Do you still want to be a spy?"

"Yes ma'am I do, but I still need training."

"I'll take care of that," she said relieved to hear his answer.

She turned to look at Morgan.

"Mr. Grimes, now that you know Agent Bartowski's secret, I need to give you your options. First you can be trained as a spy and work with Agent Bartowski or you can stay here for the rest of your life."

"Well ma'am that's not much of a choice."

"It's all you're going to get Mr. Grimes."

"Then I want to be a spy," he said proudly.

Chuck shook his head. "Morgan are you sure? You don't even know anything about spying?"

"Neither did you Chuck."

"Very well gentlemen, you will receive your training here. I've got the perfect person to train you both."

"Send him in," said Beckman.

A middle aged man walks in the room and both their jaws drop, until Chuck finally speaks.

"Dad?"

_**A/N : I meant this as a one shot, but it obviously has possibilities as something more. Please review.**_


End file.
